Another Story of Kyumin: Jealous Sungmin?
by dhedingdong95
Summary: Sesaat sebelum konser SS5 Manila, Sungmin seringkali berdecak sebal dengan raut wajah masam. Memang beberapa hari belakangan ini ia terserang flu berat, namun ada satu alasan besar yang membuatnya menjadi tak bersemangat seperti sekarang. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tak ada asap bila tak ada api bukan? /T. Kyumin, drabble, romance, drama, BL, BOYSxBOYS, DLDR/ review please? :')


**-dhedingdong95 & haifandr-**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: romance, yaoi, BL, BOYSxBOYS, KYUMIN, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Drabble**

**Disclaimer: **

**Ide, alur, jalan cerita dari FF ini sepenuhnya milik saya dan haifandr^^**

**HIHIHI SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA \(^_^)/**

**WARNING TYPO! YAOI! BOYSXBOYS**

**don't like? DONT READ! **

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja manis berambut coklat terang itu duduk termenung di tepi kasur empuk hotel bintang lima di pusat kota Manila sembari memainkan ponselnya tanpa tujuan. Tak jarang ia memutar-mutar ponselnya kemudian berdecak sebal ataupun terdiam dengan raut wajah masam. Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia memang terserang flu berat, namun ada satu alasan besar lain yang membuat ia menjadi tak bersemangat seperti sekarang.

"bagaimana keadaanmu hyung? sudah merasa baik?" Kyuhyun yang tak lain adalah namjachingu dari Sungmin, mulai mendekat kearahnya dan memintanya bergeser memberikan sedikit tempat untuknya.

Sungmin mengatup mulutnya rapat tak mengijinkan satu katapun untuk terlontar. Ia masih saja memainkan ibu jarinya, menekan screen ponselnya tak berarti tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Sungmin hyung..." Kyuhyun merajuk manja. Ia kalungkan lengannya pada lengan kiri Sungmin dan bergelayut seperti anak kecil di bahu pria manis tersebut. Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin saat mengetahui sang namjachingu berperilaku seperti itu? sungguh dapat ditebak jika ia hanya diam sesekali berdecih kesal. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi uke disini?

Sungmin memutar kedua matanya malas melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari tepi kasur lalu meninggalkan kekasihnya yang dilanda kebingungan. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan kamar hotel menuju lantai dasar, dan bergegas menghampiri member lainnya yang telah menunggu di dalam van untuk melakukan rehearsal yang terakhir sebelum konser akbar di Manila ini dimulai.

.

.

.

Van hitam yang mengantar rombongan member Super Junior telah tiba di venue yang digunakan untuk perhelatan akbar tersebut. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun turun terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti oleh member lainnya. Kyuhyun terdiam berdiri di samping pintu van yang telah bergeser untuk menunggu hyung tercintanya. Namun apa yang ia dapat? seolah Sungmin tak merasa jika ia sedang ditunggu oleh kekasih –tampannya. Setelah turun, tanpa menoleh kanan kiri Sungmin langsung bergegas ke dalam venue meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah meminta penjelasan 'apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mungkin kesabarannya sedang diuji, mengingat jika ia lebih sering bertingkah menjengkelkan di depan Sungmin. Ia pun berjalan santai memasuki venue selayaknya tak ada hal penting yang mengganggu pikirannya. Yah meskipun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

"Sungmin hyung... tunggu!" beruntunglah Kyuhyun karena memiliki kaki panjang, sehingga ia dapat mengimbangi langkah Sungmin yang kian jauh darinya. Tetapi orang yang dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun tidaklah menyahut ataupun menghentikan langkahnya, hanya sedikit mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Sungmin. Ia tahu seberapa buruknya mood Sungmin, pasti sang hyung tak akan mengabaikan suaranya. Pada saat itu juga Kyuhyun berjalan masuk bersama Sungmin, dengan memegang punggung sang kekasih walaupun keheningan lagi-lagi meliputi keduanya. Dan tak dapat dihindari jika Kyuhyun merasa kurang nyaman dengan semua keadaan ini.

"uhuuukk.. uhukk.." Sungmin terbatuk pelan. Sepertinya sedikit parah melihat namja manis itu hingga berhenti melangkahkan kakinya secara mendadak, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya setidaknya ingin membuat batuk itu mereda.

"hyung gwenchana?" Kyuhyun nampak mulai khawatir dengan penyakit Sungmin –walapun penyakit ini wajar dan sering terjadi- yang tak kunjung membaik. Ia membenarkan letak syal hitam yang melilit leher Sungmin. Juga menaikkan resleting jaket Sungmin hingga keatas, tak membiarkan sedikitpun angin menyentuh tubuh hyung tersayangnya.

"gwenchana" jawab Sungmin singkat diikuti sebuah anggukan, lalu melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

"oh ayolah hyung... apa yang terjadi padamu hm? apakah tenggorokanmu masih sakit sehingga kau mendiamkanku seperti ini? atau aku perlu memanggilkan tenaga medis untukmu?" Kyuhyun tak jera untuk meminta penjelasan dari Sungmin. Ia masih mencecar pertanyaan-pertanyaan hingga mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan.

"aku baik-baik saja" singkat dan lirih, itulah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir plum namja manis tersebut. Sungguh, saat ini Sungmin berada pada mood yang sangat buruk sepertinya hingga ia tak segan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada kekasih tercinta. Tetapi tak ada asap bila tak ada api bukan?

Berbagai cara telah dilakukan Kyuhyun agar Sungmin mau membuka mulutnya. Tapi bukan kyuhyun namanya jika ia kehabisan akal. Digenggamlah tangan kanan Sungmin lalu ditariknya ke suatu tempat. Ruang make up. Hanya ruang inilah satu-satunya ruangan tanpa aktivitas untuk saat ini. Sungmin hanya pasrah dan menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

"apa hyung sudah tak percaya lagi padaku hingga tak mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kau tak akan berencana menyembunyikan masalah ini hingga aku mati kan?" Kyuhyun mengubah sedikit nadanya menjadi serius hingga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan bergidik ngeri. Tidak, itu semua tidak terdengar menyeramkan. Namun Kyuhyun seperti begitu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"bercandamu sungguh tak lucu Kyu" sahut Sungmin sebal. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya sesekali meniup poninya yang sedikit menutupi penglihatannya.

"kau marah padaku? mengapa kau berbeda sekali? apa salahku hyung?" kesabaran Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya, terdengar pula ia sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Kyuhyun memegang kedua pergelangan tangan sang kekasih erat sekali dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sang lawan bicara pun berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian memanyunkan bibir sesekali menggembungkan pipinya membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk menggigit kedua pipi kenyal itu.

"jika kau tak bicara padaku, bagaimana aku tahu masalah yang terjadi?"

Sungmin masih diam. Namun tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana yang dipakainya, dan mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya lalu mengotak-atik sebentar. Disodorkannya ponsel hitam tersebut tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun.

.

_**From: Manager hyung**_

_**Sungmin-ah! apa kau bersama Kyuhyun sekarang? tolong sampaikan padanya agar ia tak lupa berlatih duetnya bersama Seohyun untuk konser SMTOWN minggu depan. Malam ini pukul 7 di ruang latihan. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya namun tak ada jawaban. Kuharap kau dapat membantuku. Terima kasih.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya setelah membaca pesan yang dikirimkan manager hyung pada Sungmin 2 hari lalu. Tak bisa disembunyikan jika senyuman tipis tercetak pada wajahnya.

"kau cemburu padaku?" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya seakan mengintrogasi sang kekasih di depannya.

"tidak" namja manis itu menjawab pertanyaan dengan ketus dan membalikkan tubuhnya cepat.

"jika tidak, mengapa kau bertindak seperti ini? mendiamkanku tanpa adanya alasan yang logis" Kyuhyun semakin mendesak sang kekasih dengan memberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memojokkannya.

"aku hanya kesal, kau tak pernah bercerita tentang ini sebelumnya" Sungmin kembali memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin segara menyambarnya –jika ia tak sadar sedang dimana mereka saat ini.

"perlukah aku bercerita padamu tentang ini hyung? kau tahu bukan ini hanya duet biasa seperti aku berduet bersama Changmin menyanyikan Ichigo?" Kyuhyun menyenggol bahu Sungmin sembari menyunggingkan senyuman nakal.

"tapi tidak dengan wanita itu!" pada akhirnya secara tak langsung Sungmin mengeluarkan semua beban di hatinya yang ia simpan selama 2 hari penuh.

"aigoooo... uri chagiya cemburu... mian ne? kau harus percaya padaku, ini hanya duet biasa. semua hanya berdasarkan profesionalitas" Kyuhyun membisikkan kalimat tersebut pelan, diakhiri dengan kedipan pada sebelah matanya.

"sudah kukatakan jika aku tak cemburu! aku hanya... eum.. aku hanya..." Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan kalimat yang tepat. Sangat tercetak jelas pada wajahnya jika ia tengah kebingungan.

"ne..ne..ne aku mengerti nae chagiya!" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti apa yang ingin Sungmin katakan.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin semakin gugup dibuatnya. Oh.. ia sangat yakin jika wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat.

"hyung-ah... kisseu..." Kyuhyun berkata manja. Ia majukan bibirnya beberapa senti mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan menutup kedua matanya.

"ish, mwoya?" Sungmin menjadi lebih gugup berkali-kali lipat. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri memastikan bahwa tak seorangpun menyaksikan tingkah bodoh namjachingunya ini.

"yaaaa! palli... sungmin hyung, palliwa..." rengekan manja Kyuhyun semakin tak terkontrol. Ia menoel(?) perut Sungmin menggunakan telunjuk kanannya berharap kekasihnya ini luluh dan mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Yah bisa dimaklumi jika Kyuhyun menjadi seorang maknae disini yang sudah terbiasa dimanja oleh para hyung. Jadi tak salah lagi jika ia sering melancarkan aksi rengekan tersebut kepada orang lain.

"apa kau ingin tertular flu yang kuderita ini eoh?" Sungmin mulai mengancam. Bukan, sebenarnya ia hanya berniat menggoda sang kekasih.

"satu kecupan saja tak akan membuatku tertular. please?"

Sungmin hanya dapat menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada masing-masing pipinya yang telah memerah, menahan malu yang ia rasakan. Bukan hanya malu saja sebenarnya, melainkan ada sedikit perasaan bahagia yang bergejolak di hatinya.

CUP

Sungmin mengecup kilat bibir merah milik Cho Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum lebar.

"YEEAAAAYYY!" Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan saat mengetahui Sungmin hyungnya mengabulkan permintaan yang tak begitu muluk menurutnya, tetapi sangat ia inginkan.

"Sungmin-ssi.. Kyuhyun-ssi.. 1menit lagi rehearsal segera dimulai. Kuharap kalian cepat bergegas!" suara seorang staff yang mengagetkan keduanya, membuat jantung mereka berhenti berdetak sesaat. Apakah staff tersebut secara tak sengaja telah mengetahui rahasia besar keduanya? ah ntahlah, mereka tak terlalu mau memikirkannya.

**a.n: FF ini tercipta karena membaca fan account Kyumin di Manila ntah bener atau ngga, juga tau duetnya SeoKyu di SMTOWN TOKYO yang mendorong saya untuk membuatnya menjadi FF drabble ringan. Review please :')**


End file.
